


O Blessed

by IantoPace



Category: Hannibal Rising (2007)
Genre: Based along a song, Hannibal is hunting, Revenge, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoPace/pseuds/IantoPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of monologue written along a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> The song is O Blessed Child by the Brothers Bright

_O Blessed Child be not afraid_

_The Lord will keep you still_

_and shall pluck you from the cursed dark_

_By love, your heart will heal_

Hannibal attempted to quiet her, she had to stay still until they were safe. Maybe they’d forget about her if they didn’t bring attention to themselves. His heart stopped when Mischa let out several coughs, and when they all turned to look at the two, he wished both of their hearts had stopped when their parents’ had. He tried to keep her quiet after that, then to feign her coughs as his own. They took her anyway.

  
  


_Oh Blessed Child, with the sun eclipsed_

_Does not the darkness reign?_

_But vengeance falls on Blackened Souls_

_The light will shine again_

No light will shine again for Mischa, because of their blackened souls. If the sun truly has eclipsed, he will have to learn how to see in the dark. His own darkness will reign, and draw darkness. I will cast aside their screams and use, for they have none.

  
  


_In a breath of Innocence we shall walks the seas_

_Rest your heart on providence and know_

_That captor’s kingdom shall be burned for All to See_

_and that flesh shall not be our home_

She is innocent, she has done no harm and she deserves better. So I will find them, wherever they might be, and they will know that they must be burned. They deserve the searing agony of flames to engulf their rotten flesh; There is no better use of their skin since they entered my parents’ home.

  
  


_O Blessed Child, for the lord hath said_

_Whoever shall harm Thee_

_‘Tis Better to be tied to stone than drown in darkened seas_

Am I becoming the lord? Perhaps my own lord, mine and Mischa’s. I might be far too late, but my Mischa deserved a lord to acknowledge her since none did when she called out for them.

 

Yet it wasn’t them she called out for. She called out my name, for me, and I did nothing. I have done nothing in the decade I’ve had. But now I am, she will know safety now, and they will not.

 


End file.
